nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Brawl Finale 7:Weegee VS Vuxo
WELCOME TO THE SEASON 7 FINALE OF OMB! I promisd this fight SO LONG AGO. And I keep my promises, So here it is: Today we have 2 universal-level beings going at it in a 1 on 1 battle to the death! Weegee, the leader of YouTube Poop. and Vuxo, the First Legendary Warrior. Which of these 2 will overpower the other? LETS FIND OUT! The Fight Location:Vuxo's Castle Time:3:00 PM Weegee wandered into Vuxo's Castle and said "You will join my army". Vuxo got off his throne and said "You and what army"? Then Weegee summoned the Weegee army. They all jumped on Vuxo. KO? Then as Weegee was laughing, all the other Weegees all went flying out of the castle as a pissed-off Vuxo stodd there. His eyes turned red as his armor flew on him and he drew his flare blade. "Listen asshole, you and all your fucking comrades better leave now". "Or I will paint my entire castle with your blood". Weegee laughed and said "You will regret your uprising". Then Vuxo snarled and said "And you'll regret ever living". WELL, IT'S A BATTLE OF 2 GODS! LETS SEE WHICH IS SUPERIOR! Weegee shot a laser at Vuxo and knocked him back. Vuxo grabbed an arm of a statue and swung back and kicked Weegee in the face. Then Vuxo said "Keep your eyes on the prize, asshole". Weegee got mad and fired multiple lasers at Vuxo. But Vuxo blocked them all with one hand and said "And Creator thought this was a fair match-up"? Then Vuxo shot an eye laser that blasted Weegee out of his castle. Vuxo walked out after Weegee and said "Perhaps you could be of use to me". Then Vuxo's eyes turned black as night as he said "Join me or die". Weegee's eyes began to turn black, but he fought it off and said "No, you will join me or die". Vuxo just looked at Weegee and laughed at him. "You can't corrupt me fool". said Vuxo. Then Vuxo blasted Weegee back into the castle. Weegee got back up and said "We will destroy you". Then the Weegee army appeared and surrounded Vuxo. Vuxo looked around and said "300 trillion of you and 1 of me". "This should be fun". 500 of the Weegees all jumped towards Vuxo. But Vuxo spun around and kicked them all out of his way. "Gotta try better than that". said Vuxo. Then he blasted an eye laser the size of a building and destroyed about a quarter of the army. Then Weegee commanded the rest of the army back and said "I will destroy this fool myself". Weegee summoned the rest of Youtube Poop and said "We will crush you hedgehog". Then Vuxo closed his eyes and turned into ultra form. "I don't care if you have all the power in the universe". "I will crush you, your army, your comrades, and your existence". said Vuxo. Vuxo blasted about 100 million lasers from one of his hands and blasted all of the YouTube Poop characters to pieces except Weegee. Weegee was hurt and barely could hang on. Weegee entered his super state and said "I will be your new God". Vuxo entered Deathbringer form and said "And I will be your new Godslayer". They both fired massive lasers at each other. They were in a deadlock and couldn't overpower the other. Then Vuxo said "Hmph". "You're pretty good". Then Vuxo began to overpower Weegee as he entered Ultimate Deathbrimnger form. "This is the power I hold over your head, foolish creature". said Vuxo in a demonic tone. Vuxo used his Psychic Flare and blasted Weegee, then Vuxo blasted Weegee in half with a laser. Then Vuxo made a deathball appear in the sky and said "This will be the end for you, Weegee". Weegee stared at Vuxo and said "How do you know my name"? Then Vuxo laughed and said "I see all timelines and all times that are in them". "I've seen you since the day you were created". Then Vuxo entered Legendary Deathbringer form and said "It is time for you to meet your end". Weegee called the rest of the army and hid while his energy started to recover. The Weegee army attacked Vuxo with furious attacks and lasers, but Vuxo soon destroyed the entire army and said "C'mon Weegee, be a man and face me yourself". Then Weegee entered his God form and said "Your resistance is futile". Then Weegee blasted Vuxo with countless lasers and was pushing Vuxo back. Vuxo fought against the beams and began to work his way through them. Vuxo used his Electric Lance to phase out of reality and appeared behind Weegee. Then Vuxo impaled Weegee from behind with the Flare Blade and kicked him through the planet. Then Vuxo teleported into the air and said "You didn't come from Mobius". "I can destroy Mobius and re-create it". Then Vuxo turned Creator form and made a massive deathball appear in the sky above Mobius. "Minus you". said Vuxo as he sent the deathball down at Weegee. Weegee used the last of his power to call for help. Then Weegee used one last attempt he used the Weegee Virus on the deathball, causing it to join his side. Weegee sent the deathball back at Vuxo. Vuxo caught the deathball and it exploded on him. Vuxo looked injured and landed back on the ground next to Weegee. Then Vuxo said "You've done well by making it this far". "but your luck ends here". Then Vuxo summoned all of his weapons and said "Prepare yourself for death". Weegee used the Weegee Virus on Vuxo. Vuxo froze in mid-step and began acting strange. "What the hell are you doing"? asked Vuxo. Then Vuxo looked on at Weegee and said "If you... think that your... puny mind control... will stop me... then you have... another thing coming... asshole". Then Weegee said "You have lost". Vuxo then laughed and said "No... it's not... over... yet". Then Vuxo began to glow with otherworldy energy. Weegee's grip began to loosen on Vuxo. Then Vuxo's otherworldy glow faded and he blasted Weegee with a laser. Weegee was stunned and Vuxo regained control of his weapons. Vuxo used his Flare Blade and used Falcon's Crest, which knocked Weegee into the air. Then Vuxo used Star Storm and caused countless stars to rain down on Weegee. Weegee was blasted back to the ground. Vuxo rushed over and uppercutted Weegee with the Omega Punch and the entire dimension shook as Weegee flew into the air. Vuxo unsummoned all of his weapons and then summoned the Sword of Infinity. He turned it into the Blade of Infinity and then it's blade turned bright white. Then Vuxo stepped back as Weegee fell back down and was injured. Vuxo grabbed Weegee by the throat and said "I... am... undefeated". Then Vuxo threw Weegee into the air and made multiple clones of himself, all in Creator form. They all summoned Blades of Infinity and each held one in each hand. Then they all teleported around Weegee in a circle in the air as he was falling down. Then the original Vuxo appeared above Weegee and yelled "ALRIGHT"! "FINAL CROSS"! Then all the Vuxos jumped back and forth, slashing Weegee every which way. They kept slashing for a grand total of 999,999 hits. Then, as the clones disapeered, the original Vuxo slashed downwards through Weegee as a bright light enveloped him. When the light cleared, Weegee was a skeleton on the ground. Then Vuxo turned the skeleton to ash and sent the ashes to another dimension. Which he then blew up. KO! Reasoning: While the Weegee Army and Virus are indeed powerful, Weegee has NEVER faced an enemy with the same amount of power as Vuxo. Every, single enemy Weegee has fought has been either as strong as him or weaker. Now I know there's something called the Ultimate Meme Destroyer, but even if it appeared, it would only kill Weegee. (Which is why I kept the UMD out of the fight) Weegee's strongest opponent before Vuxo was probably Goku. And to be honest, Goku would get CRUSHED by Vuxo with EASE. (SSGSS form would barely hurt normal Vuxo) How did Vuxo resist the virus? Vuxo is immune to ALL variants of mind control. Plus he's STRONGER in his mind then Weegee is. Vuxo would've corrupted Weegee before Weegee would've corrupted Vuxo. So yeah, I think Vuxo wins this match with relative ease. Weegee gave it a good try. But, someone had to die. The Winner Is: Vuxo NEXT TIME It's gonna be... TOPH VS EDEN! GEOKINETIC BATTLE! Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights Category:Season Finales